gaths_rock_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
List of spells
This is the full list of castable magic spells. It includes all types and their information. List Destruction Beginner * Fire Blast - a simple shot of fire (-3) Starter Spell * Ice Blast - a simple shot of ice (-3) * Shock Blast - a simple bolt of shock (-3) * Bitter Cold - a frost blast that does -5 damage to opponent (-6) * Lightning Bolt - a large bolt of shock lightning that does -8 damage to opponent (-10) Advanced * Fire Storm - huge wave of fire that does -15 damage to opponent (-18) * Flame Cloak - surrounds you in a firey aura for 10 seconds that does -2 damage per second to opponent (-18) Master * Complete Scorching - an extreme wave of fire that causes -25 damage to opponent (-26) * Melt - a wave of fire so hot it causes -30 damage to opponent (-32) Other * Unleasha's Wind - blows back all people/creatures in front of you, causes -4 damage to all (-12) * Do My Work.. - causes all people/creatures in the area to attack opponent for 10 seconds (-24) Master * Restoration Beginner * Basic Healing - heals +5 health (-3 mana) * Heal Other - heals +5 health of other person/animal (-5) Advanced * Super Healing - heals +10 health (-10) * Super Heal Other - heals +10 health of other person/animal (-12) Master * Ultimate Healing - heals all of health (-22) * Ultimate Heal Other - heals all health of other person/animal (-24) Effect Undead * Basic Calm Undead - calms undead in area for 10 seconds (-5) * Flee! - makes undead in area run away for 10 seconds (-6) * No More - completely calms all undead in area (-17) Conjuration Beginner * Summon Goblin - a goblin to fight for you for 10 seconds (-6) * Ethereal Sword - sword with -6 damage for 60 seconds (-10) Advanced * Summon Demon - a demon to fight for you for 20 seconds (-15) Master * Summon Alteration Beginner * [[Blunt Force|'Blunt Force']] - can push an opponent back about a foot and shudder them, thus allowing time for the player to attack (-4 mana) * Turn to Stone - turn a single opponent into stone for 10 seconds and they can't do anything, or be effected (-10) * Break Lock - be able to open Novice/Adept locked doors with this spell (-10) * Bloodlust (Vampire Only) - drain -5 points of health from opponent, paralyzes opponent for 10 seconds (-10) * Disarm - blast weapons/shields from opponents hands, takes them 5 seconds to retrieve (-12) * All to Stone - send a wave turning all beings in front of you to stone for 10 seconds (-16) * Slow Time - slows time by half the speed for 10 seconds, but not for you (-16) Advanced * Advanced Slow Time - slows time by half the speed for 20 seconds, but not for you (-18) * Tame Coeur'''l - be able to tame the magical beast and ride it (-25) Master * Illusion Beginner * '''Basic Invisibility - become invisible and undetectable for 5 seconds (-7 mana) * Improve Sneak - improve sneaking by +4 for 10 seconds (-10 mana) Advanced * Master *